


That Kiss

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	That Kiss

It felt like you were choking as you gasped for air. Reaching in your pocket, you pulled out a lighter and panicked. You were in a coffin. Automatically, you screamed for help. Or, tried to. Pushing against the lid, dirt came down on you, taking what little air you had. You were forced to dig your way out, into the sunlight. Sunlight that you hadn’t seen in what seemed like forever.

Looking around you, every tree was lying on the ground. Not from anything man made, either. You picked a direction and started walking. There was one thing on your mind- find your boys. There was no telling what your death had done to Dean. Or Sam. There was no telling if Dean went back to his old habits, or worse.

You had no idea how long you walked in the sweltering sun, but eventually, you found a gas station. You broke in when no one answered, finding water, and food- eating as you piled everything in a bag. You had checked your stomach, flashes of your last moments hitting you. There was no evidence that it ever happened. There was something new, however. An odd burn looking hand print on your shoulder.

A high pitched nose pierced your ears, making you feel like your head was exploding. The windows and glass shattered as you hit the floor. This was like nothing you had ever felt before. And, just as fast as it hit, it was over.

* * *

The first place you went, knowing that he could help you hunt them down, was to Bobby’s. He’d be able to get you to them, to Dean, in much less time than it would take me. His face of pure shock, with a hint of anger. Not that you blamed him. Being a smart ass, you said the first thing that came to mind. “Surprise.” You smirked.

Next thing you knew, there was a knife aimed at you, and then you were fighting. You had to get him to stop, to listen. You were clutching the arms of a chair, rambling off anything about him that you knew that would get him to pause, and to think about this.

After all the tests, you were catching up like you’d simply been away. Hearing that the boys weren’t hunting together, you furrowed your brows. Why were they hunting alone? What the hell happened when you died?

Bobby helped you track down Sam first, him being closest. The two of you left that same afternoon.

* * *

Standing in front of a dark door with a cheesy looking heart on it, you were surprised to see a pretty brunette open the door. Okay. She was hot. A hot brunette. She asked where the pizza was and you raised an eyebrow. “I think we got the wrong room.” You smiled.

“Hey is that–” Everyone looked towards where Sam’s voice was coming from. Your chest felt tight at the sight of him.

There was a long pause before anyone said a word. “Heya, Sammy.” The words felt foreign but right. Just like with Bobby, the moment you walked in, there was a knife aimed at you. There was a commotion, but when you come back from hell, that tends to happen. Bobby had him in quite the hold, letting him know that it was really you. That he’d done this song and dance before.

As that sunk in, realization washed over Sammy’s face. He pulled you into a hug, which you returned in kind, your hands gripping the back of his shirt.

* * *

Bobby drove his truck, while you and Sam were in the Impala on the way to get Dean. Your thumb kept brushing over where your wedding band had been. After about ten minutes on the road, Sam couldn’t stand it anymore. “Did you mean what you said?” He asked, glancing at you. “That night?”

You swallowed, giving him a small smile as you nodded. “I did, still do, to be honest.” Looking back through the windshield, you bit your lip. “Did you?”

He licked his lips, smirking for a moment. “Yeah, I did.” He told you. “That kiss has been playing on my mind over and over.” Sam admitted.

“So, what happens now? I mean…I love Dean. I married Dean.” The guilt hit you. “Did you tell him?”

Sam shook his head, reaching over and taking your hand. “No, I didn’t. As for what happens, why don’t we just wing it?”

You glanced at your hands, fingers laced together, before your eyes shot to his face, seeing his profile. “Are you serious?” Your voice was almost a whisper, despite the fact that it was only the two of you in the car.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve spent the last 4 months thinking about that night over and over. We watched you get ripped to shreds because of me.” Sam glanced at you. “Not just anyone would be willing to do that for someone else.”

Nothing more was said on your part, simply looking out the window, not taking your hand from his for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Sam and Bobby stood in front of you, hiding you from view of Dean’s motel room door. The last thing they wanted was Dean attacking you, knowing that he would regret it. “Sam? Bobby?” Came the voice of your husband, and you were nearly in tears at the sound. “What are you doing here?”

A smile graced Sam’s face. “We brought someone for you.” He told him.

Dean furrowed his brow. “What? I don’t need anyone, Sammy, I hit the bar when I need to relieve some tension, and I move on.”

They parted, letting you be seen. “I’m home.” You told him.


End file.
